Merry Christmas, Naruto kun
by ChibiKyubi
Summary: A simple NaruHina oneshot, which takes place at Christmas. Naruto bumps into Hinata on his way to Ichirakus and soon discovers that the shy girl was heading there as well. [NaruHina].


**Summary: **A simple NaruHina one-shot, which takes place at Christmas. Naruto bumps into Hinata on his way to Ichirakus and soon discovers that the shy girl was heading there as well.

**Disclaimer: **I on no form or shape own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together already, or at least very soon in the real manga!

**Author Notes: **My first serious fanfiction. It is only a one-shot tough, but not strictly a one-shot. Soon I'll begin with my future epic fanfiction. NaruHina is my favorite couple so I had to write something about them, and since it will be Christmas tomorrow I chose that theme. This is my first fanfiction which I even tried to write, and that is my Christmas present to the internet, with other words all of you, especially all you NaruHina fans and supporters. Just for your information this takes place after the time skip, and even maybe a year after that. But please R&R! As a Christmas present perhaps…? Enjoy.

**Merry Christmas!**

A NaruHina One-shot.

"Hinata-chan… are you alright? Sorry for bumping unto like that into you". He said those words with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun…" Naruto helped Hinata back up. Naruto had accidentally collided with Hinata while heading for Ichiraku's.

"Hey, I was going over to Ichiraku's so I thought maybe I'll treat you since I bumped unto you so suddenly. Unless you're busy that is." He quickly added.

"W-Well… I was heading there too." She said it with a blush as she thought of what a coincidence this was. She had been in love with Naruto since the academy.

"You were? Well, that's great." Smiling his classic smile when he said that. "Come on, I'll treat you. Sorry again."

"I'm fine, really Naruto-kun. Don't worry about that anymore."

"Well, if you say so, but I'm still paying." He almost looked teasing when he said it. Both headed for Ichiraku's which was only behind next corner.

"Miso ramen, Ossan!" Naruto said smiling.

"I-I'll have miso ramen as well." She blushed as she thought that they looked more like they were on a date, rather than a… 'I'm-sorry-I'll-treat-you-some-ramen…eh … moment'.

"Two bowls of miso ramen coming up."

"So, Hinata-chan what are you going to do today?" Naruto said, since he did not find anything else to say.

"Well, I'm almost done shopping for gifts Naruto-kun. What are you doing?" The blush had not left her face, here she was sitting beside Naruto and eating ramen, treated by him!

"Gifts? What for?" He asked confusingly.

"You don't know Naruto-kun?" She sounded almost shocked when she said those words. Did not Naruto know that it was Christmas time?

"Oh, of course, Christmas. You're not done yet buying gifts?" He asked her while slurping on some ramen.

"W-Well… n-no." She said sheepishly and looked down.

"Me neither!" Her face grew happier at those words. "Maybe we should go together and complete the... gift shopping." A grin crept upon his face as he said that.

She only smiled and added, "Of course Naruto-kun we could go together."

"Great." He said, the fourth bowl was placed in front of him as he begun to eat. "You're done already? I mean I'm treating, so eat as much as you like." She smiled as he said that.

"I'm already done." She smiled at him as he finished his fourth bowl.

"You sure you don't want another bowl." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Really Naruto-kun, I'm full." Her smile grew wider as he did that. He smiled back.

"Well, so am I. Shall we get going then?" They both were beginning to walk out.

"Hey, Naruto. You forgot to pay!" Teuchi almost yelled those words.

"Oh, sorry. Here!" He smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he laid down the money.

"Well, where do you wanna go first, Hinata-chan?" Naruto was smiling as usual.

"Well, I thought maybe I should buy some jewelry to Tenten and my little sister." Hinata said, pointing at a jewelry store.

"Sure, we'll go there first." He smiled at her. They both walked in the store, Hinata went glancing all over the place mumbling how beautiful everything was. There was one she especially liked. It was a silver necklace shaped as a fox holding an opal gemstone shaped as a heart, well, the fox looked more like hugging the opal gemstone. Naruto noticed this. Hinata suddenly turned and walked over to some other counter to look at those others.

"These match Tenten's eyes perfectly." Hinata eyed a necklace Naruto didn't quite got a good look at as she grabbed it and went to find something for her sister. Naruto was still standing there where Hinata spotted the silver fox necklace. He eyed it a while as he thought that it looked quite nice really. He gulped as he looked as his wallet, 'Gama-chan.' _'Well, it's worth it… isn't it?'_

"Naruto-kun, what took the time?" She asked him. She looked a bit confused, or more like curious. They were both out of the store.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just looking." He said as he smiled at her, making her blush a tiny shade red. "Well, where we going to head for now, Hinata-chan?" He was thinking of buying something for Sakura since he had not had the time to before now, and that was probably the only thing remaining, but what?

"Hinata-chan? Do you know anything good I could buy for Sakura-chan? He asked pleading. "I mean, I'm not so good at gifts you know." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. She thought for a moment, when a idea struck her mind.

"Maybe some hair products?" Making him laugh.

"Perfect!" He shouted. "You're really smart Hinata-chan." He hugged her happily.

'_Naruto-kun is… hugging me?' _Her face flushed red. "Naruto-kun… It really wasn't anyth-"

"I could never thought of that myself, maybe if I suddenly walked past shop where I could see them or something like that. But thanks anyway Hinata-chan." He smiled at making her blush.

"Was that all, Hinata-chan?" He asked curiously.

"I-I think so, thanks again Naruto-kun for helping me." She smiled at him happily.

"Anytime." Smiling at her with his goofy grin.

"Naruto-kun, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He looked at her with a very confused, foxy look. She nodded.

"The Christmas Pram is tomorrow, remember?" She watched him as his mood dropped down.

"I don't think I'm going." He said looking down at his feet.

"Why not, Naruto-kun?" She asked pleadingly, she was very curious at the moment wanting to know why Naruto didn't want to go to the Christmas Pram. This would be Hinata's first time.

"Well, I don't have a date, Hinata-chan… unless." He added. His hand went behind his head as he blushed. "… you don't have a date. Which you surely have!"

"N-Na-Naruto-kun… a-are you… asking me… to the… p-pram?" She blushed more than usually. He was still scratching the back of his head shyly.

"Unless you already have date!" He almost looked away till he heard her voice speak up again.

"I-I… I don't have a… da-date…" Her blush hadn't left her face yet, nor had his.

"Great! So, we're going together?" His blush had left his face, but had been replaced with a big smile.

"I think I'll go directly there with Tenten, I promised her, Naruto-kun. But you're still… m-my da-date!" She was stuttering a lot to hear Naruto ask her to the Christmas pram. "Well… I think I have to get going now. Father's expecting me home soon."

"Oh, of course. Maybe I should walk you home, I mean it's getting dark." He asked her, hoping her to say yes.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't want to be a bother since you're house is in the opposite direction."

"Bother? No, no. I would love to walk you back home." The classic smile crept upon his face as he said that.

"Really?" He had just insisted on walking her home, even if his house was in the opposite direction. Hinata's eyes were sparkling under the moonlight, Naruto actually thought that he must be in love or something. He had this strange feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah!" He put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer as they begun to walk. Hinata felt like she was dreaming, Naruto was holding her around her shoulder. It only took her seconds when she realized.

"Umm… Naruto-kun?" She looked at him and she looked like she was going to laugh.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" He asked her wondering what it was.

"My house is… that way." She pointed over at the direction where her house was.

"Of course… I knew that." Trying to sound non-chalant (A/N: How is that written!?), causing Hinata to giggle.

They reached Hinata's house as she turned around.

"Naruto-kun, thanks for walking me home." Smiling at him.

"Anytime, Hinata-chan." He let Hinata go. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled at her before he turned around. "Bye Hina-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" She smiled at the thought of they're 'date' that was going to occur the next day. She kept watching him. While walking he sounded like speaking to himself. It only took moments until he collided with a wall sending him backwards to the snow, snapping him back unto the real world. This, making Hinata laugh sweetly of him as he stood up waving his hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Making her laugh even more.

The clock was soon six. Naruto had put on his red tuxedo (A/N: Or something like that, I saw it on TV, Christmas tuxedo xD) which had a white tie and a white shirt underneath. Naruto had already begun to walk over there as he met Kiba half ways.

"Oy, Naruto!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, Kiba wasn't exactly walking over there. He actually more like riding his way.

"Yo, Kiba," Naruto replied. Naruto then glanced over to Akamaru who had barked a few times, like a greeting, he was wearing a red ribbon around his neck.

"Yo, Akamaru. I see that even he was worried about looking good tonight." Naruto grinned at Akamaru who only barked as a reply.

"Naruto, why you trying to look so good then?" Kiba asked while he jumped of Akamaru and began to walk by Naruto.

"Who, me? I'm not… I mean…" Naruto almost blushed.

"You mean? That there's someone you're going to meet there?" He had a surprising look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto said sounding more irritated rather than angry. "What about yourself?"

"Well, there is this one girl." Kiba replied.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked curiously, teasing Kiba.

"Just someone I met, the only downside is that she is not a shinobi, but sometimes that can be good." Naruto looked at Kiba with a confused look. "Yourself? Who's the… unlucky one." He said as he began to laugh.

"Shut up…! I-It's Hi-Hinata-chan." Kiba then looked at him at sudden.

"Hinata…_chan_? Since when did you two become so good friends?" He asked teasingly while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I don't really know." Naruto replied.

"And Naruto, don't hurt her. I would like to avoid coming over to you and kicking your ass."

"What…!? Oh course I won't hurt Hinata-chan!" He didn't lie, Kiba got this "Have you seen Sasuke, we were supposed to meet him on the way."

"I bumped unto him on the way home. He was walking in that direction with Sakura."

"Sakura? That's strange…" Naruto didn't say so much, but found it very unlike him to be going there with Sakura. But the again he guessed it was pretty normal by

now. Since he came back he was been going out Sakura a lot. He seemed a but changed.

"So, who's the girl, Kiba?" Naruto looked at Kiba with an smirk in his face.

"Her name's Ayame. You don't know her. She's very fond of dogs too." Kiba seemed pretty proud over what he just said.

"Wasn't expecting her to be a cat-lover." Naruto laughed.

"So, Hinata, who are _you_ waiting for?" Tenten asked teasingly.

"N-No one… really". She stuttered those words with a blush.

"Aww come on, you can't fool me Hinata. Is it a certain… Naruto-kun?" Tenten reached her tongue to her as Hinata blushed. "Busted, I knew it, I knew it!" She sounded very eager to see them Naruto and Hinata together.

"Tenten, how is it going with Neji?" This time it was Hinata's turn to tease. Tenten blushed at Hinata's comeback.

"Well, I think he went to the bathroom, I'm not sure." Both the girls laughed a bit of this. Naruto and Kiba had just entered the building where the Christmas Pram was held.

"Oy, Naruto, there's Hinata." Kiba pointed at Hinata, who was not so far away from them. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight, Hinata was wearing something that looked like a white silk dress. The dress stopped right above her knees, it had a v-neck and no sleeves. Her small shoes matched her dress, with a tint of red. Naruto had never seen Hinata revealing this much skin before, and it seemed that she didn't do a so bad job hiding her chest with her everyday jackets. He however didn't know that Hinata had gotten help buying this dress, and by help it was talk about picking the dress by Ino and Sakura, as well as Tenten. As if the dress wasn't enough she had a ruby stone hanging around her neck as a necklace which she had gotten from her father as Birthday gift, which was given a little before her birthday which wasn't before 27th December. Naruto walked over to her finding her alone as he saw Neji pick up Tenten and left for the dance floor.

"You look… wow… beautiful!" He wanted to hug her then and there, or something with her.

"Y-You really think so, Naruto-kun?" A blush appeared on her face, she was stunned.

"Of course! I haven't seen anyone prettier than you." He smiled his classic smile as well as let out a small blush.

"T-Thank you, Na-Naruto-kun, a-and you… don't look half as bad either." She was blushing for being called beautiful and pretty.

"You wanna dance? I mean…" He looked to the side as he said that.

"S-Sure, Naruto-kun." She smiled now, and the blush had begun to fade. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm as she let out a little squeak. They both got to the dance floor, it only took seconds to notice that Sakura and Sasuke were dancing there, as so was Tenten and Neji. Naruto looked more than a little surprised, Neji… and Sasuke? They were both dancing, this was something you don't see everyday. Before Naruto and Hinata started to dance the music changed, it changed to a slow music. Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes now, they were sparkling, as he put his hands on her waist. Hinata responded by putting her arms around his neck. They were now dancing slowly as Hinata buried her face in his chest. As she did that Naruto did the same as he buried his face in her hair, he inhaled, memorizing the smell. Naruto could now guess what kind of shampoo she used, but he did not recognize so many shampoo smells other than his own.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked as she was hugging his chest.

"Yeah, what is Hina-chan?" His voice was low, not wanting to ruin the moment, as if it could shatter by loud voice only.

"Why did you pick me? I mean me, out of all those girls out there?" She was asking this pleadingly, Naruto had gotten quite popular in these past years, and there was a quite a few girls who would really like to go out with him.

"I guess… you're special." As he said it Hinata looked upon his face, he only smiled his classic smile as he said it. This caused the lavender eyed kunoichi to blush and she buried her face in Naruto's chest once again.

'_Naruto-kun…' _She had only fell more in love with him than she was before. She looked up on his face again as he made a confusing face. Hinata only smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Naruto to blush and look on her blushing face. Her eyes were sparkling, he felt the love as his face got warm. Naruto then leaned down on her brushing his lips against hers. Hinata was about to faint, here she was dancing with Naruto as if that was not enough Naruto had kissed her. They're lips were still locked, as they both separated looking at each others eyes. Hinata just loved those blue pools of his eyes, they were dreamingly, they were like windows to his soul.

"Naruto-kun?" She looked at him with mixed emotions of shock and happiness.

"I'm sor-". He didn't reach to finish the line as Hinata pressed her lips against his. Naruto was taken by surprise, so he pulled her closer by her waist to deepen the kiss, while Hinata let her hands run through his spiky hair.

"H-Hinata? Does this mean?" He was staring at her eyes, he thought they were beautiful. He looked surprised. "Does this mean… that you like me?" She buried her face into her lifelong crush, she was blushing madly now. She nodded gently. It was dreamingly to hear Naruto say such a thing, it was another way to say that he liked her. They were dancing there, and Neji noticed Naruto and Hinata kissing, he looked at Tenten, she had her eyes closed. He was jealous that Naruto had the guts to kiss the girl he liked, or maybe loved. Neji and Tenten were both dancing the same way as Naruto and Hinata, holding around each other, that was shortly said. The music stopped and Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other before they kissed one more time before the walked up to the table they were in not so long time ago, but to them it seemed like it had gone hours.

The dance was over and Naruto had insisted on walking Hinata home.

"Hinata, I really like how you decided to grow your hair. It's a lot cuter that way," he said it with a smile on his face. Hinata blushed.

"Y-You think so?" She sounded somehow surprised, not that he liked her with longer hair, but that he said that she was cute.

"Of course. I mean, you really are cute, and pretty too." He himself was blushing too. He had never giving this kind of compliment to anyone, not even Sakura when he had a crush on her. She then she hugged Naruto's chest, he looked down at her before returning the hug.

"No one has ever giving me a compliment like that," she said as her eyes begun to water.

"I think you are the most beautiful being I've ever seen." He hugged her tighter at this. She then looked up at him and saw his heavenly blue spheres, while he saw her eyes which were even more beautiful the prettiest diamond. His right hand came up to her face; he used his thumb to brush away the tear that had escaped her eye. "You're beautiful," he said again, but this time they were staring at each other's eyes. They're faces got closer as they kissed each other once again. He took her hand into his and as his hand left hers, there was a little present left in her hand. "Merry Christmas…" he whispered into her ear. She then looked up at him, a surprised look at appeared on her face, her eyes bathing with her own tears. Another tear escaped her eye, so he brought up his hand up to her face and brushed that tear away as he left a kiss on her cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered back. She brought her hand up from behind her back where it was a second ago, a present in her hands. It was fist sized. "Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

**The End**

**Author Notes: **Well, what do you think? My first NaruHina one-shot, I'm sort of proud of this one. Well read my other one-shot, it's not finished yet, but it will be probably soon. It is a SasuSaku named Thank You, it has only one chapter at the moment, but the second and last chapter shall be up soon. But anyways please REVIEW!


End file.
